


Как вкручивают лампочку герои произведений Есики Танаки

by DarkLordEsti



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Tytania
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Как вкручивают лампочку...". Переделка старой шутки под каноны произведений Есики Танаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ЛоГГ

Райнхард  
Возмущается, что проклятые Гольденбаумы заставили его сестру заняться таким неженским тяжелым делом. Под одобрительные комментарии Кирхайса вкручивает лампочку так, что она горит на всю галактику.

Ройенталь  
Качественно вкручивает лампочку и собирается идти пиво с Миттермаером. Но приходит Ланг и начинает говорить, что всё не то, не так и вообще неправильное вкручивание лампочки - измена родине. Ройенталь отвечает бунтом бессмысленным и беспощадным. В итоге ни лампочки, ни Ройенталя, ни галактики.

Миттермаер  
Быстро и умело, как порядочный семьянин, вкручивает лампочку, и тут же спешит ловить Ройенталя, пока тот ничего не натворил. Не успевает.

Биттенфельд  
Устроит из вкручивания лампочки незабываемое зрелище. Вокруг беспорядок, осколки, кое-где и проводка искрит... Зато как круто всё начиналось!

Эльфрида  
Берет нож и идет гоняться за Ройенталем. В итоге понятно, кто вкрутит лампочку.

Оберштайн  
Если и вкручивал лампочки, то замечен не был.

Ян Вэньли  
Долго ворчит, что вкручивать лампочки не его дело, потому что он хочет чаю и спать. Но если жизнь заставит, вкрутит лампочку так, что Райнхард обзавидуется.

Оливер Поплан  
Вкручивая лампочку, травит анекдоты и изображает из себя супергероя, чтобы привлечь побольше дам.

Дасти Аттенборо  
Напишет ехидную статью о том, как кто вкручивает лампочки в галактике.


	2. Титания

Аджиман  
Безземельному Лорду незачем заниматься таким приземленным делом, он поручит это одному из четырех глав семейств.

Ариабарт  
Лампочку? Нет проблем! Это же просто легкая прогулка. Ой, разбил!

Жуслан  
Аккуратно вкрутит лампочку и пойдет к Ариабарту пить чай.

Залиш  
Лампочку вкрутит. А что в процессе всё поломалось - ну, проблемы индейцев вождя не колышут!

Идрис  
Справится с заданием, показывая, что он лучший. И вся галактика со всеми лампочками будет принадлежать ему!

Альзес  
Вкрутит лампочку в надежде, что это оценят и позовут в Уранибург. Если братец попытается присвоить результат себе - разобьет лампочку и, невинно хлопая ресницами, скажет, что она сама и он ни при чем.

Фан Хьюлик  
Вкрутить лампочку? Да запросто! Что, слишком качественно и вообще не там, где просили? Как это, "надо было, чтобы не горела"?!. Ну не знаааю почему!


End file.
